


Morning Touches

by Wayhaughter13



Series: Oneshots for practice (includes smut) [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Lesbian Sex, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, i am a child of god, is this how tags work?, my first time writing smut, please be easy on me, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaughter13/pseuds/Wayhaughter13
Summary: Nicole and Waverly have morning sex. Also Waverly is kinda hungry? not in a sexual way though





	Morning Touches

**Author's Note:**

> um hi. so i decided that i want to practise my writing, and thought that oneshots were the way to do that. this is my first time writing a oneshot that includes smut (it’s my first time writing a oneshot) so please be easy on me. feedback would be appreciated, also if you want to, you can comment some plots for oneshots, i’d gladly write them.

Nicole sighed as she felt sunlight shine through the curtains. It was her day off - which was pretty rare these days since she’s the town’s sheriff - so she had no intention of getting out of bed anytime soon.

When she felt the bed shift beside her and heard the most adorable sigh ever she smiled a little to herself. Waverly. Waverly, her smart, caring, adorable and insanely beautiful girlfriend. 

Nicole looked next to her and saw that Waverly had shifted under the redhead’s arm. She had draped her arm across Nicole’s stomach and snuggled tightly into the sheriff in her sleeping state. It was moments like this that made Nicole wonder how in the world did she get a girlfriend as amazing as this.

Nicole brushed a strand of hair that had fallen onto Waverly’s face away, making her sigh a little louder and start to stir awake. Waverly slowly peeked through one eye, making her eyes scrunch up at the corners as she smiled. Nicole felt her heart melt a little at the sight, even after being together for 3 years she still fell a little more in love with Waverly every day.

“Well good morning to you,” Nicole said with a dimpled smile as she caressed her girlfriend’s cheek. “Hi,” said the brunette in an adorable voice and streched a little, accidentally letting out a yawn that strangers would find unflattering but Nicole found endearing.

“Sorry,” Waverly said with a small embarrassed laugh and tried to hide her face in her girlfriend’s arm. Nicole just smiled lovingly and lifted her hand to Waverly’s face, giving a soft and loving kiss to her lips. Waverly gave an approving hum and closed her eyes as she immediately kissed her back, letting her hand rest on Nicole’s hip.

Waverly shifted so she could straddle Nicole and brought both of her hands to Nicole’s face, slightly caressing her cheeks. Waverly took a deep breath through her nose when Nicole put her hands on Waverly’s waist and suddenly the kiss became more heated.

Soon they had to separate from each other’s lips to catch their breath. When Nicole opened her eyes to look at her girlfriend’s face and saw that the woman’s hazel eyes were filled with lust and love, she felt arousal shoot to her core. Waverly must have felt the same because a moment later she pulled Nicole back into a kiss, slightly grinding into her lap.

A moan sounded through the room, neither woman knowing whose it was. Waverly let her hands travel down to the redhead’s midriff and under her shirt, slowly carressing the soft skin that was there. Nicole felt goosebumps form on her skin because of the contact.

Waverly slightly tugged at Nicole’s shirt, wordlessy asking if she could take it off. The brunette quickly removed the shirt from the redhead’s body when Nicole nodded against her lips. 

Waverly let her hands caress the soft skin of Nicole’s breasts, her thumbs lightly brushing over pink nipples. Nicole arched her chest a little as Waverly let her lips drift to her neck, sweetly biting and sucking on her pulse.

Nicole grabbed at the hem of Waverly’s shirt and lifted it over her head, tossing it somewhere on the floor. Waverly let out a surprised squeek when she felt strong hands grip her thighs and flip her over, head against the pillow, back on the mattress and her hands slightly grabbing at Nicole’s back.

Waverly found herself in a daze as she looked at Nicole, strands of red hair falling around her face like curtains, her lips slightly parted and her eyes filled with lust and admiration. Waverly couldn’t even react before she felt Nicole start to kiss down her body.

Waverly let out a moan when Nicole suddenly took one of her hardened nipples into her mouth and softly sucked on it, one of her hands toying with Waverly’s other nipple. Nicole felt Waverly gasp above her when she softly bit her nipple, quickly swirling her tounge around it so it wouldn’t hurt.

Nicole soon switched and gave Waverly’s other nipple the same attention. Waverly was already writhing and softly moaning under Nicole, one of her hands in the sheriff’s hair and the other on her shoulder, trying to push her down to where she needed it the most.

Nicole slightly smirked as she began softly kissing down the valley between her breasts, down her stomach - slightly nipping at the soft skin there - and then down to her navel, taking her time with worshipping her girlfriend’s body. She slightly grabbed at the hem of her shorts and looked up at Waverly asking for permission.

Waverly rested on her elbows to look down at Nicole and nodded hurriedly. Nicole smiled at her as she slowly pulled down Waverly’s shorts, the brunette slightly lifting her hips to help. Nicole threw the shorts to the floor and parted Waverly’s thighs, comfortably settling between them.

Nicole bit her lip as she was met with her girlfriend’s heat, she could already smell her arousal. The redhead slightly nipped at the inside’s of Waverly’s thighs, deciding to draw out the teasing a bit more. Waverly let out an annoyed groan as her head fell back a bit, “Please don’t tease me.”

Nicole let out a small snort and smirked, but still didn’t give in, instead starting to kiss everywhere except where Waverly needed it the most. “Baby, I swear to God if you don’t-“ Waverly’s back fell against the bed as she let out an almost animalistic moan when Nicole finally licked up her folds and slightly sucked on her clit.

Nicole lifted both of Waverly’s thighs over her shoulders - her feet resting on the redhead’s back - and held her hands down on Waverly’s hips so she wouldn’t move so much. She sucked on Waverly’s folds and flicked her tounge over her clit, making Waverly let out a quiet moan.

Nicole closed her eyes with her brows slightly furrowed as she let herself enjoy the musky and slightly salty but sweet taste of Waverly’s arousal. She let her tounge slightly dip into Waverly to get more of her taste, letting out a hum of aprroval that sent vibrations down to Waverly, making her moan loudly.

Both of Waverly’s hands snaked themselves to Nicole’s head, fingers slightly grabbing at the locks of red hair. Nicole kept sucking and licking at Waverly’s clit, occasionally dipping her tounge into the brunette, a little more each time. 

Nicole finally thrust her tounge into Waverly as much as she could, her nose pressed against her clit as she started moving her tounge. Waverly’s back arched a little as she moaned and gripped at Nicole’s hair a little more firmly.

Nicole felt Waverly writhe and moan beneath her, getting closer and closer to her release, but not quite there yet. Nicole let one of her hands leave Waverly’s hip and brought it down to her heat, slightly teasing at her entrance.

She sucked Waverly’s clit into her mouth as she thrust one, then two fingers into her girlfirend, as deep as she could. Waverly let out a loud moan at the feeling of being filled. One of her hands left Nicole’s hair and gripped the headboard behind her head, her hips bucking against Nicole.

Nicole started to thrust her fingers harder and faster into the brunette, her tounge flicking and sucking at her clit more rapidly. Waverly got closer and closer to release, teetering on the edge when finally Nicole curled her fingers. Waverly’s back arched almost violently and she felt her muscles tense up as she let out something between a choked moan and a sob of pleasure.

Waverly’s thighs relaxed against Nicole’s head and fell open, her body going limp as she let out a sigh with a small smile on her face and let the hand that was in Nicole’s hair rest on her forehead. Nicole happily lapped up the remnants of Waverly’s orgasm.

Nicole kissed up Waverly’s body, leaving love bites here and there. Finally she settled on top of Waverly and left soft kisses on her orgasm-dazed girlfriend’s neck and cheeks. Waverly hummed happily with her eyes closed and pulled Nicole down to rest against her chest.

“Waverly?” Nicole asked with a laugh as she watched Waverly start to drift to sleep. “Hmm?” hummed Waverly with a small face on her face. “So you’re gonna just leave me hanging here?” Nicole said with fake seriousness in her tone.

“Mhmm,” Waverly hummed with a teasing tone, making Nicole gasp. “Oh, nuh uh, you better get your cute butt up or else-“ Nicole lifted her fingers to Waverly’s sides and started to tickle, making Waverly let out a squeek of surprise as her eyes shot open and she started to laugh hysterically.

“Okay, okay fine-“ Waverly said between tears of laughter, “But can we- can we eat first? I’m kind of hungry.” Nicole stopped tickling and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, “Ugh, okay fine.” Waverly smiled happily and shot out of the bed in almost lightning speed, running downstairs to the kitchen.

Nicole just smiled at her dork of a girlfriend and went downstairs as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thoughts! :)


End file.
